James S. Robinson
|died= |image= |caption= |placeofbirth= Mansfield, Ohio |placeofdeath= Kenton, Ohio |placeofburial= Grove Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears= 1861–65 |rank= Brigadier General |unit= Army of the Cumberland |commands= Robinson's Brigade, XX Corps |battles= American Civil War *Battle of Rich Mountain *Second Battle of Manassas *Battle of Cedar Mountain *Battle of Chancellorsville *Gettysburg Campaign *Atlanta Campaign *Carolinas Campaign |relations= }} James Sidney Robinson (October 14, 1827 – January 14, 1892) was a U.S. Representative from Ohio and a general in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Early life and career Born near Mansfield, Ohio, Robinson attended the common schools. As a young man, he acquired the art of printing. He moved to Kenton, Ohio, on December 31, 1845. Entering the newspaper business, he edited and published the Kenton Republican. He was the Chief Clerk of the Ohio House of Representatives in 1856. Civil War service At the beginning of the Civil War, he enlisted in the 4th Ohio Infantry on April 17, 1861, and was soon made a captain. He took part in the operations at Rich Mountain in western Virginia and then was promoted to the rank of major in October 1861. He served under Maj. Gen. John C. Frémont in the Shenandoah Valley, and became a lieutenant colonel in April and colonel of the 82nd Ohio Infantry in August 1862. He was engaged at the Second Battle of Bull Run, Cedar Mountain, and Chancellorsville. Robinson was severely wounded in his chest at Gettysburg while leading his retreating troops into the borough on the first day of fighting.Vautier, John D., History of the Eighty-eighth Pennsylvania Volunteers in the War for the Union, 1861-1865. (Philadelphia: J. B. Lippincott, 1894), p. 141. After a lengthy recuperation period, he commanded a brigade under Maj. Gen. Joseph Hooker and then under Maj. Gen. Alpheus S. Williams in the 1864 Atlanta Campaign and later participated in Sherman's March to the Sea. He was commissioned brigadier general of volunteers on January 12, 1865, and received the brevet rank of major general on March 13. Robinson was mustered out of the army on August 31, 1865. Postbellum career After the war, Robinson returned to Ohio and resumed his civilian career. He served as chairman of the Republican State Executive Committee of Ohio 1877-79. In January 1880, he was appointed as a commissioner of railroads and telegraphs for the state. Robinson was elected as a Republican to the Forty-seventh and Forty-eighth Congresses and served from March 4, 1881, to January 12, 1885, when he resigned. He then served as the Secretary of State of Ohio from 1885-89. James S. Robinson died in Kenton, Ohio, on January 14, 1892. He was interred there in Grove Cemetery. See also *List of American Civil War generals *List of Ohio's American Civil War generals *Ohio in the American Civil War References * Retrieved on 2008-11-01 Notes External links * Retrieved on 2008-11-01 Category:1827 births Category:1892 deaths Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Ohio Category:Secretaries of State of Ohio Category:People from Richland County, Ohio Category:People from Hardin County, Ohio Category:Union Army generals Category:People of Ohio in the American Civil War Category:Ohio Republicans Category:19th-century American newspaper editors Category:Kenton, Ohio